Rock Dove
Able to navigate using the earth’s magnetic fields, rock doves (Columba livia) can find their way across large distances even when blindfolded. Rock doves that are found in towns and cities are feral pigeons, descended from domestic pigeons. It is thought that rock doves could have been domesticated over 5,000 years ago. Rock doves are naturally blue, though there are many different colour variations including red, black, and white. Roles * They played Doves in Team Fortress 2 (NatureRules1 Style) Gallery EEnE Pigeons.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4864.jpg LatT Pigeons.png|Lady and the Tramp (1955) snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-242.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) RockDove.jpeg.png|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) TS3 Pigeon.png Pigeons (Bolt).jpg CtCD Pigeons.jpg kirby5_202.jpg nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-160.jpg|The Secret Life of Pets (2016) Dexter's Lab Pigeons.jpg|Dexter's Laboratory alvin-roadchip-disneyscreencaps.com-3769.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6996.jpg hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9115.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) PPG Pigeons.jpg IMG_8947.JPG IMG 5094.PNG IMG 6336.JPG MP_ready_to_fire_2.jpg IMG 1573.PNG IMG df pigeon.jpeg IMG 0349.PNG Peeble the Pigeon.png T 500x300.jpg Doves Egrets Toucans Storks Flamingos Penguins Parrots Ostriches and Vultures.png Star meets Rock Pigeon.png Noah's Ark Doves.png A Day at the Zoo Pigeon.png 48F54540-D904-4AA8-89E8-C96B3B65E5EC.jpeg 41A869CC-2E5C-4C43-9986-F53ED67F6478.jpeg F2DFE51C-1C12-4461-A784-F22A968FE2B6.jpeg D6996725-9F8B-49B5-B022-EEB6829F0C4B.jpeg See Also * Domestic Pigeon * Woodpigeon * Mourning Dove Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:African Animals Category:Doves Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Bolt Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:The Princess and the Goblin Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Enchanted Animals Category:Kirby Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:Dinosaur Revolution Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Cats and Dogs Animals Category:Storks Animals Category:The Nut Job Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Grey Animals Category:Pigeons Category:Marco and Gina Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:An American Tail Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:6teen Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Captain Underpants Animals Category:Bowlero Cartoon Films Animals Category:Ferdinand Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:Coco Animals Category:Megamind Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Ratatouille Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:Tangled Animals Category:King of the Hill Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Up Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:Cabela's African Safari Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Maya and Miguel Animals Category:Between the Lions Animals Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Birds (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals